pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Solo Green Farmer
This build utilizes the elite Shadow Arts skill Shadow Form and the earth magic skill Sliver Armor to quickly take down bosses that are accompanied by medium/large mobs to efficiently farm their green items. It is also very good at farming the Nolani Academy bosses in HM to obtain elite tomes. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/eleme shadow=12+1+3 earthm=12 airmag=3Formof Elemental PowerArmorStompAftershockChargeEscapeDash/build Equipment * A full set of Radiant Insignias. * +5 energy, enchanting 20% weapon. * Galigord's Stone Staff is a recommended Staff, but any weapon with a max of Enchanting upgrade can be used, and it is preferred as when close combat enemies start to run away, a staff attack will bring them back, something that a totem axe can't do. * A Totem Axe along with the Earth Scroll from Collector Ohtah is a good combination which will give more energy than a staff. * Consider a spear with +5 energy inscription ('I have the power!') and a perfect of enchanting grip, or an equivalent, such as an upgraded suntouched spear from Collector Hamri or the Spirit of the Forgotten. Usage *Run to the boss using the speed buffs. *When you are just out of aggro, activate Shadow Form and use Death's Charge to teleport in. Usually aggroing before teleporting in makes enemies clump together, giving Sliver Armor less of a chance to target the boss. *Activate Glyph of Elemental Power, then Sliver Armor. Make sure you are closer to the boss than anything else, or you will not kill it! *Use Shock then Aftershock to speed up killing. *When the boss has died, activate Shadow Form and use the speed buffs to run away to safety. You can use Shadow Form again since Morale Boosts recharges all skills. Counters *Shadow Form doesn't protect against signets, touch skills, traps and Point Blank Area of Effect damage. *When Sliver Armor deals only half damage to bosses, the boss will most likely not die. *The new update on August 7, 2008 now reduces Sliver Armor's damage by 33% when Shadow Form is active meaning you cannot kill the majority of bosses listed Variants *When fighting Warrior bosses such as Sunreach Warmaker, it helps to use Rust so that his Healing Signet takes 3 times as long to cast. To do this, though, you will be required to take one or two points off of Shadow Arts and put them into Water Magic. *Shock, Teinai's Wind, Aftershock, Rust, Teinai's Crystals, Crystal Wave, Obsidian Flame and Shadow Refuge may be switched out for other skills, depending on what you are farming. *Shock can be switched for other knockdown spells such as Dragon's Stomp for a bit more damage. *Caltrops, "You Move Like a Dwarf!", Deep Freeze can be useful against bosses who attempt to flee when heavily damaged. *Feigned Neutrality is useful against groups which have mobs with touch skills, Signets, and AoE skills and that may penetrate Shadow Form. *Exchange Dash for Deadly Paradox for a quicker Shadow Form recharge. In a similar sense, throw in Glyph of Swiftness in combination of Deadly Paradox for infinte use of Shadow Form. *Exchange Dash with Shadow of Haste to warp back if necessary and retry the process. *With the intoduction of Sunspear PvE Skills and Kurzick/Luxon PvE skills it is possible to boost your earth magic even further by adding skills such as Elemental Lord and Intensity *"Finish Him!" can be really helpful against some bosses. Notes *This build was originally posted at GuildWars Guru and GWOnline. *Sometimes the skill Sliver Armor may start hitting other enemies instead of the boss. *Ranger bosses often cannot be killed because of their elemental resistance. *In-game this build is often referred to as "Shadow Farmer". List of soloable bosses Total Number of Soloable Bosses: 138 *''Please add info of the level of difficulty for each boss (Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard and Very Hard) also add the location where the boss is, for easier preview.'' 'Prophecies' 11 Current Bosses *'Ascalon **'Nolani Academy' *** Brand the Brawler - '''Easy' Start the mission in Hard Mode, then hit the lever. Target the boss from where the lever is, and wait for him to come to you. Use the Glyph, Shadow Form, and Dark Escape then shadow step to the boss (it should be in range). Cast your spells, and wait for Sliver Armor to target him. About 60% of the time, Sliver Armor will not ever target the boss and Shadow Form will run out. Bring Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Refuge instead of Dash since Ignite Arrows will still harm you. This Warrior shares its spawn with 5 other bosses of every other core profession, so you can farm many types of Elite tomes from this one run. This is the easiest run you will ever do. *** Feliam the Whip - Medium This boss shares its spawn point with Brand the Brawler However he tends to spam Troll Unguent making him a harder kill. *** Blaze Bloodbane - Easy This boss shares its spawn point with Brand the Brawler. *** Ghast Ashpyre - Easy This boss shares its spawn point with Brand the Brawler. *** Red Eye the Unholy - Easy This boss shares its spawn point with Brand the Brawler. *** Jaw Smokeskin - Easy This boss shares its spawn point with Brand the Brawler. Note: Sometimes Smokeskin runs AWAY from the door south and is not farmable. ***Note: Casting Sliver Armor before you shadow step increases the chances of Sliver Armor targeting the boss Remember Hard Mode is only available in Nolani once you complete prophecies campaign. *'Crystal Desert' **'Prophet's Path:' *** Kepkhet Marrowfeast - Hard Use the following skill combo to take Kepkhet down: Glyph of Elemental Power, Shadow Form, Death's Charge, Sliver Armor, Obsidian Flame, Teinai's Crystals, Crystal Wave. Bring an interrupt such as Shock, Dragon's Stomp, and Gale to prevent Kepkhet from activating Mark of Protection. Furthermore, when you use Death's Charge to get to Kepkhet, be sure to bring Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Refuge as there are trappers in and around the vicinity of Kepkhet. If Sliver Armor targets another thing, you will die as one of the nearby necromancers will use Well of the Profane. *'Southern Shiverpeaks' **'Grenth's Footprint:' *** Morgriff Shadestone - Easy *** Flint Fleshcleaver - Easy *** Thorgall Bludgeonhammer - Medium, aggro nearest group, if Sliver targets him, he will be easy, I would also bring as much AoE as I can for dmg, it is good to have gale or interrupt to interrupt him from casting healing signet. *** Gorrel Rockmolder - Easy 'Factions' 51 Current Bosses *'Shing Jea Island' **'Kinya Province:' *** Tahkayun Tsi - Very Easy *'Kaineng City' **'Bukdek Byway:' *** Wing, Three Blade - Medium (This may prove difficult because of the high HP of the boss, lack of mobs and a Rt healing him) **'Wajjun Bazaar:' *** Lian, Dragon's Petal - Easy/Medium (Switch out Dash for Feigned Neutrality. Use Dark Escape to run past the first and second group of Knights. Stop before you aggro Lian and make sure you aggro the second group of Knights. Cast Shadow Form then Death's Charge to her. Immediately cast Feigned Neutrality. Wait for her to cast Double Dragon. Glyph ,Sliver, Shock, then Aftershock.) *** Sun, the Quivering - Hard/Very Hard (Mobs may appear from the roofs, making the run almost impossible) **'The Undercity:' *** Chan the Dragon's Blood - Easy/Very Easy (The run is easy if you have Feigned and just use aftershock on him once and then use feigned to heal because of the signets) *** Mina Shatter Storm - Easy/Very Easy (The run is easy if you have Feigned and just use aftershock on her once and then use feigned to heal because of the signets) *** Chung, the Attuned - Medium (The run is easy if you have Feigned and just use aftershock on him once and then use feigned to heal because of the signets) *** Baubao Wavewrath - Medium (The run is easy if you have Feigned and just use aftershock on him once and then use feigned to heal because of the signets) **'Shenzun Tunnels:' *** Cho, Spirit Empath - Easy/Medium (Bring Feigned Neutrality instead of Dash, come from Nahpui Quarter!!! Cast Feigned Neutrality last, chance monks will heal him, if so run and rezone, the fastest route is to run towards Nahpui Quarter (just a few feet west from Cho) . It will make the run a lot easier and shorter.) **'Xaquang Skyway:' *** Ghial the Bone Dancer - Medium/Hard (Feigned Neutrality is NOT a neccessity for the run. Beware of the mesmers for they will disrupt your sliver armor TIP: All mesmers interrupt at once, so consider bringing a "scapegoat" spell with a long activation time, such as Dragon Stomp or Obsidian Flame.) *** Shreader Sharptongue - Very Easy/Easy (Exchange Shock or Aftershock with Shadow Refuge and aggro as many groups as possible for most damage) hard mode(very easy/medium(just run until ressurections shrine and die because they will keep on following, when the bridge is free of vermins run over it and try to kill shreader the same way as in normal mode *** Ziinfaun Lifeforce - Easy/Medium (Hit Ziinfaun with your weapon to interrupt Ethereal Light) *** Orosen, Tranquil Acolyte - Medium/Hard(Take stone daggers instead of Dash,When he starts charging for you, use Shadow Form,Then Deaths Charge on him make sure you aggro 2 groups in his back, Then play Glyph,Armor,Shock,After Shock,And Spam Stone Daggers.) **'Sunjiang District:' (only after the mission) *** Warrior's Construct - Medium (Pretty hard to get to him) *** Monk's Construct - Easy/Medium Let the first group go near the boss. *** Necromancer's Construct - Medium You might encounter problems with keeping sliver armor focused *** Mesmer's Construct - same as Necromancer's construct. Slightly easier (shorter) run, though. *** Elemental's Construct - He uses Lightning Touch. Consider bringing Feigned Neutrality instead of dash. **'Raisu Palace:' *** Star Ancient Koosun - Medium/Hard (Depends on conditions of run to the boss, can be done at 60% dp however) *** Untouched Ancient Ky - Medium **'Pongmei Valley' *** Xuekao, the Deceptive- Easy/Medium Be sure to let the Jade Brotherhood attack the Am Fah before you approach the boss, as the Knights will attack the surrounding Am Fah making for a quick kill with 1-3 possible attackers. (note- there is usualy too much healing power to kill him - Simply take out the two healers first one at a time than kill xuekao to resolve this issue) ~ The dagger that he drops is really nice for Assassins using the Vigor Build where you use enchants every 30 sec.The Am Fah Necromancers use barbed signet , which will bypass shadow form allowing them to hurt you. Taking Obsidian Flame may also help, as it is easier to spam than shock and deals more damage. *** The Afflicted Hakaru - Easy/Medium Aggro the small patrol to the north when they get close for extra damage dealt to Hakaru. *'Echovald Forest' **'Ferndale:' *** Warden of Saprophytes - Hard (Warden of the Trunks must be removed first, resurrection portal nearby to keep going at it, possible at 60% dp.) **'Melandru's Hope:' *** Chkkr Locust Lord - Medium/Hard (The most difficult part is to maintain Sliver Armor on the boss) **'Drazach Thicket:' *** Chkkr Thousand Tail - Hard/Very Hard (Really hard to keep going unless you have a backup for Sliver Armor, as it'll run out to quickly) **'Morostav Trail:' *** Falaharn Mistwarden - Medium (Bring Shadow of Haste should the attempt to kill fail and you must retreat). *** Sunreach Warmaker - Easy/Medium (Bring Shadow of Haste and Rust and if you feel the need, Feigned Neutrality too. Go in first without the boss in your mind, make Falaharn Mistwarden appear. Warp back using a stance. Go in again and aggro every mob, pull Sunreach with staff and cast glyph then sliver then rust, he will go down quickly.) *** Strongroot Tanglebranch - Medium/Hard (Go around the other way and aggro the nearby kirin and dragon moss and use Rust and Caltrops to subdue him and spam Obsidian Flame to kill him.) *** Kyril Oathwarden - Medium/Hard (Hard to make sliver armor target kyril; take feigned neutrality to survive traps.) *** Ritualist's Construct - Easy/Medium (Very few mobs surrounding him, making it harder to kill. Replacing run skills or Shock & Aftershock with Obsidian Flame & Crystal Wave/Teinai's Wave can help overcome this obstacle.) **'The Eternal Grove:' (only after the mission) *** The Scar Eater - Very Easy/Easy (Also a fairly easy boss to practice on, you must follow the 1st group that comes near the shrine, when you get near the boss aggro it and jump near the boss, also a good idea can be to change shock and aftershock for gale and Obsidian Flame). This boss goes down even faster in Hard Mode. *** Jayne Forestlight - Easy/Medium (Advisable to bring Shadow of Haste, Watch out for warriors, as they can KD with "None Shall Pass!". If not killed at first attempt, warp back with any stance and retry) *** Wiseroot Shatterstone - Medium (Sliver armor does not tend to stay on him,or will target lately,must aggro both mobs before him and his mob to fully kill) *** The Time Eater - Easy/Medium (Add skills for more damage because very few mobs are surrounding him.Time for his interruption signet!!!!!) *** Bramble Everthorn - Easy/Medium (need to aggro 1-2 warden or plant groups to bypass his regen) **'Mourning Veil Falls:' *** Darkroot Entrop - Very Easy/Easy (Just aggro both groups,attack him with your weapon once before you cast sliver armor and then again after your cast it to stop him from running.) Easy in HM, may take two tries. *** Milefaun Mindflayer - Easy/Medium (Aggro another group of wardens near, may attract Rt wardens which increase difficulty) *** Foalcrest Darkwish - Easy/Medium (Aggro the nearby group of Mantises and die yourself; he will make Bone Fiends which give you just enough damage for Sliver Armor.) *** Xisni Dream Haunt - Easy/Medium (Add Teinai's Crystals, Crystal Wave and Obsidian Flame. Use Shadow of Haste for multiple tries. As Xisni is highly resistant to elemental damage, consider bringing shell shock to boost sliver armor's damage.) *** Rahse Windcatcher - Easy/Medium (Same build as with Xisni. Walk to pick up the Warden group, hit Glyph of Ele Power, turn around, hit Shadow Form outside his aggro and shadow step. If the wardens follow, he should be dead. As Rahse is highly resistant to elemental damage, consider bringing shell shock to boost sliver armor's damage.) *** Bazzr Dustwing - Easy/Medium (The run to Bazzr is generally easy as long as you do not get aggro from the two groups of mantises at the outpost door. After shadow stepping to Bazzr, bear in mind that you must not hit him with your weapon because you will soon find out that you are killed by Vengeful Weapon and Vengeful Was.) *** Chkkr Ironclaw - Medium (It is quite hard to run directly to where Chkkr is. However, it is possible to be resurrected in the resurrection shrine close to his group if you are in a Kurzick guild while the outpost is controlled by the Luxons. This also works in the opposite case. After you are resurrected at the shrine, try to pull the group of wardens which is very close to the shrine with Chkkr's group. The wardens can possibly help you take out the annoying mantis mender in Chkkr's group. Without healing from the mantis mender, Chkkr will fall rather quickly as he doesn't spam his healing signet quite often.) *'Jade Sea' ** Boreas Seabed: *** Sskai, Dragon's Birth - Medium (This may prove difficult because of the high HP of the boss and lack of mobs surrounding him but wait 1-2 minutes behind the wall (avoid the invisible Oni) and a new group of Naga will approach. Use them to add to the damage. Rust might help as well in order to reduce the number of times he uses Healing Signet. Consider swapping with a run skill and use an alternate path - it's easier if you've done Luxon quests.)) ** Gyala Hatchery: *** Reefclaw Ragebound - Medium **'Maishang Hills:' *** Sessk, Woe Spreader - Very Easy (Best for practice, sometimes hard to target - easier run from Gyala Hatchery) Very Easy In Hard mode as well. **'Silent Surf:' *** Kenrii Sea Sorrow - Very Easy Start fro Leviathan Pits and use shadow form to run past the group of Wallows and the Island Guardian boss. Next hide from the oncoming group of outcasts near the coral and the rest of the run is home-free. Kenrii will go down double-time (which is like 3 seconds) in Hard Mode. *** Assassin's Construct - Easy/Medium (Switch Shock for Stone Daggers and Death's Charge for Obsidian Flame, after you cast Sliver just use stone daggers 2-3 times, then Aftershock, then Obsidian Flame) **'Rhea's Crater:' *** Onis for Ungues of the Oni - Easy/Medium (The hardest part is getting there, once there it's easy to kill them two/three at a time, just watch out for the Outcast Deathhands, as they WILL end your run!) **'Mount Qinkai' *** Tomton Spiriteater Very Easy (Bring obsidian Flame with you and aggro all the yetis near) **'Archipelagos:' *** Ssyn Coiled Grasp - Easy/Medium (Switch out Shock for Obsidian Flame and try to not aggro group next to the bridge.) *** Ssuns - Medium/Hard Nightfall 70 Current Bosses *'Istan' **'Plains of Jarin' *** Suneh Stormbringer - Very Easy *'Kourna' **'Sunward Marches:'(Consider getting the +1 earth magic blessing from the Melandru's shrine outside Dajkah Inlet. Although it is not necessary.) *** Mahto Sharptooth - Very Easy/Easy "The run is sometimes a bit tough." (Despite the temptation, do not aggro the ntouka, spam obsidian flame & shock aftershock combo on him) *** Birneh Skybringer - Very Easy/Easy (Lots of mobs for Sliver Armor to work, When running to him you may need to use Shadow Form to bypass the Ilbogas Crippling Anguish. Hard Mode notes: the Veldt Beetle Queen may sometimes screw the run over, especially when there are two of them. You might either need to aggro another mob, bring Intensity or Elemental Lord, or bring extra damage spells.) *** Dabineh Deathbringer - Medium (Switch out shock for Feigned Neutrality. Exit Venta Cemetery. Head south hugging the wall. As you get close enough to target him, check for the number of Tusked Howlers nearby. If there are 2 then rezone. If there are 3 then count the number of Crested Ntouka Bird. If there are 3 or 4 then you are in good shape to beat him. Before you aggro Deathbringer, aggro the Howlers and cast Shadow Form. Next aggro Deathbringer. Glyph then Sliver, before he gets to you, cast Feigned Neutrality. Using his Intimidating Aura, you will lose Feigned Neutrality but Sliver Armor will do its job before he can remove another enchantment.) *** Eshim Mindclouder - Very Easy (Short walk so it is like the Nightfall variant of Sessk, Woe Spreader Consider bringing Stone daggers to spam instead of dash, you will kill much faster) **'Marga Coast:' *** Chor the Bladed - Very Easy/Easy (Just aggro the group of Mirage Ibogas near him and try not to be interrupted while casting shadow form. Cast Sliver Armor when he uses Frenzy)(for HM "You Move Like a Dwarf" and "Finish Him" will help take him down quicker and keep him from running) *** Lunto Sharpfoot - Medium/Hard (You must pull him towards the mirage ilbogas and then usually only 1 of his monks will come and then its easy. but you want to be beside the monk when you activate sliver so when he uses shadowmeld sliver armor is still targeting him. then it will be Easy/Medium) *** Bosun Mohrti - Medium/Hard (Aggro the insects nearby and Frigid skales and snare with Caltrops.) *** Bubahl Icehands - Medium/Hard (Aggro nearby insects, Shadow Step to him, and use Gale instead of Shock. This can be difficult due to Vile Touch) *** Chidehkir, Light of the Blind - Medium (Aggro nearby Kournan patrol. If you deaths charge to Chidehkir, sometimes the patrol will not get pulled. Also, sometimes instead of targeting Chidehkir another insect will get targeted instead.) *** Neoli the Contagious - Hard/Very Hard (Clear out Kuskale lashers first with sliver armour, this may take quite a few runs, high dp.) **'The Floodplain of Mahnkelon:' *** Zelnehlun Fastfoot - Very Easy/Easy (He is dead in 4 seconds if Sliver Armor targets him)(Hard Mode, Easy/Medium the hardestr part is running through the group of Ntoukas) *** Terob Roundback - ' Easy/Medium' Becomes more difficult depending on the number of monks that spawn next to him, try to shoot for only one if not none at all.Difficult to pull another group to his, sliver has trouble targeting him. *** Admiral Kaya - Easy/Medium (Wait for the hekets to get near, sometimes there are 2 monks which increases difficulty. Nearby Stoneaxe Heket may also make this difficult by staying too close to you for Sliver Armor to target anything but them.) *** Jerneh Nightbringer - Medium/Hard (Bring Feigned Neutrality and use immediately after Sliver Armor to keep health up from Vile Touch) *** Robah Hardback - Medium/Hard (Bring Feigned Neutrality to survive surrounding mob's vile touch) *** Buhon Icelord - Medium/Hard (Necro skales near him have Touch skills. Cope with it.) **'Arkjok Ward:' *** Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka - Medium (Leave from command post and follow river into lake and bring feigned neutrality as a cover over sliver armour and shadow form - cast feigned last so it gets stripped) *** Modti Darkflower - Easy/Medium (Killing him is Very Easy, but the run is a bit heavy) *** Lieutenant Kayin - Very Easy (Just aggro one other group, and he goes down in roughly 10 seconds. Bring Feigned Neutrality in Hard Mode, as his Destructive was Glaive item spell can bypass Shadow Form and can kill you in one shot.) *** Eshau Longspear - Easy/Medium (You need to aggro the group of Mandragors behind him. Rezone if that party has a Mandragor Imp in it.) *** Captain Chichor - Easy/Medium (Approach the small base from the north, and wait for him to patrol outwards.) **'Dejarin Estate:' *** Major Jeahr - Medium (Approach from Camp Hojanu, although it is possible to approach from Kodonur Crossroads using dash and death's charge) *** Podaltur the Angry - Easy (body blocking during the run to him may be a hassle due to the large amount of hekets on the way) **'Barbarous Shore:' *** Lieutenant Shagu: - Hard (You must aggro nearby enemies, while avoiding Dervishes and Warriors. If you do this, and sliver armor keep targeting him, he will fall fairly quickly, provided he isn't healed by the monks supporting him.) *** Midshipman Morolah: - Easy (Go through the right side of the shore through the cavern. Pretty easy kill, although watch out for the main Kournan group in the cave, they are sometimes hard to get through because of the Corsair Net, Crippling, and Poison.) **'Bahdok Caverns:' *** Wandalz the Angry - Medium/Hard (The hardest part about this boss is getting to him. You need to learn the hiding spots on the map, as the spawns in this particular area are quite massive to be running around by yourself. You'll want to keep the original build intact, and use speed buffs across the bridge. Once across, glyph, death's charge, and sliver armor, he goes down rather quick. Throw a shock and aftershock in there to see it go a little faster. If in hard mode, it is easier to go from Wahhan Terraces than Moddok Crevice, as you encounter less groups bunched together and more groups by themselves who can be passed with a dark escape + death's charge concept.) **'Jahai Bluffs:' *** Corporal Argon - Medium\hard Aggro as many near by mobs as you can and try to maintain sliver armor on him. There are some nearby monks so he may be healed before you can kill him. When his health is low, use Obsidian Flame and Tenais Crystals and he should fall. He may take a few times to get used to. He may get annoying if you dont know how to solo Xuekao with this build. *** Shelboh the Ravenous - Easy Just agro the group of Tusked mobs nearby and it should be fine. **'Turai's Procession:' *** Korr, Living Flame - Medium/Hard (Don't lure the nearby water djinn, Sliver armor will target them instead) *** Chiossen, Soothing Breeze - Medium/Hard (The Rampaging Ntouka make this hard, use Feigned Neutrality as the Rampaging Ntouka run towards you and it will strip Feign Neutrality instead of Sliver Armor or even worse, Shadow Form. Aggro the nearby hekets to the north of Chiossen's group. Pack Obsidian Flame and Aftershock to speed up the killing.) *'Vabbi' **'Yatendi Canyons' *** Tain the Corrupter - Medium/Hard (enter from Chantry of Secrets. Killing him is easy, the hardest part is getting there since there are lots of mobs screwing you over. May need to aggro another mob. It is possible to kill Makdeh the Aggravating and Hajok Earthguardian within the same run, especially in HM. See this video around the 4 minute 21 second area) *** Makdeh the Aggravating - Medium/Hard (enter from Chantry of Secrets. The hardest part is getting there since there are lots of mobs screwing you over. May need to aggro another mob. It is possible to kill Hajok Earthguardian and Tain the Corrupter in the same run, especially in HM) *** Hajok Earthguardian - Very Hard (will use Stoneflesh Aura to reduce damage from Sliver. If you planning to kill him and the other two bosses mentioned above, you will have energy problems) **'Resplendent Makuun' *** Kormab, Burning Heart - Very Easy/Easy (bring Shadow of Haste instead of dash, Obsidian Flame and Teinai's Crystals instead of Shock and Aftershock. The hardest part is geting there: to behemoths, use Shadow Form and run towards them, while a little bit after their patrol point use Shadow of Haste. Run back, they run like hell, so they will follow. When form is about to end use Dark Escape to warp to a safe place, where they can't get to you. While near the boss use Shadow of Haste for multiple attempts if necessary, it should be dead in the first attempt, if not in the second.) Alternative path: Leave from dzagonur bastion toward resplendant makuun through the wilderness of bahdza: only a group to run through. *** Jishol Darksong - Very Easy (Aggro his group and run northeast to group of behemoths (use shadow form before engaging them). Once you aggroed both groups, Death Charge to boss and sliver him to death. Sometimes problems with sliver targetting him.) **'Wilderness of Bahdza:' *** Eshekibeh Longneck - Very Easy/Easy **'Forum Highlands:' *** Grabthar the Overbearing - Medium (Bring Rust and aggro nearest Skree group) *** Korshek the Immolated - Easy (Make sure to hit the nearby Whispers Informant for some easy Lightbringer points) *** Commander Sadi-Belai - Medium/Hard (Aggro Skree group nearest to his group. Shock + Lift Enchantment AFTER she puts Shielding Hands on. Bring Obsidian Flame. Spam as needed) *** Churahm, Spirit Warrior - Easy/Medium (You may have to use this build to kill some Ethers, which will make the run easier. Another method is to simply shadow step down to the area he is contained in using Deaths Charge. Simply run away after he is dead, by running around the Ethers and up on the ledge again.) *** Bolten Largebelly - Easy/Medium (Grab aggro from as many nearby Heket as possible. Sliver Armor may be difficult to target as the boss tends to walk away from you a bit before engaging and you may be blocked by other mobs. The group usually has no healers and the res shrine is near enough that if you nearly killed him, he will not be at full health by the time you get back, making subsequent attempts easier. Possible at 30% DP. Rezone if any healers are in adjacent groups and you aggro them.) **'The Mirror of Lyss' *** Yammiron, Ether Lord - Medium (Switch Dark Escape with Obsidian Flame to spam) *** Riktund the Vicious - Medium (aggro the beetles as well, he may kite when close to death, bring along Obs. Flame) **'Holdings of Chokhin:' *** Banor Greenbranch - Easy/Medium (Bring Lift Enchantment to remove Shield of Regeneration instead of aftershock or deaths charge, need to aggro nearby Beetles) *** Setikor Fireflower - Medium/Hard ( switch Dash and Dark Escape for Shadow Refuge and Feigned Neutrality). Sliver Armor has trouble targeting him. *** Tenezel the Quick - Very Easy/Easy (Aggro very nearby Rock/Rain Beetles) *** Hanchor Trueblade - Easy/Medium (Bring and spam Obsidian Flame when needed. Nearby Skree Griffin can heal boss making it very difficult and nearby Rock/Rain Beetles will make it harder furthermore because Sliver Armor will target them instead.) **'Yatendi Canyons:' *** Lieutenant Vanahk - Easy/Medium (Very easy but sliver armor tends to go off to another person.) **'The Hidden City of Ahdashim' *** Shakor Firespear - Easy/Medium (Surrounding mobs should be aggroed.) *** Yammirvu, Ether Guardian - Medium/Hard (May have to kill the dimond djinn first, but nearby resurection portal helps. If pulling another group, be sure to shadow form to pull them, or suffer from degen.) *** Leilon, Tranquil Water - Hard (Dark escape is reccomended when Death's Charging to the boss to mitigate damage from its AoE. It is recommended to wait for the group to the south west to patrol to the boss, as the extra dps from Sliver Armor makes the difference between killing it and your own demise.) *'The Desolation' **'Crystal Overlook' ***To Be Added... **'Joko's Domain' ***To Be Added... **'Poisoned Outcrops' *** Fondalz the Spiteful - Hard/Very Hard (Extra groups are not easy to pull together, but you can launch one attack on the boss and his group, flee, and repeat. Deadly Paradox may be useful.) **'The Alkali Pan' ***To Be Added... **'The Ruptured Heart' *** Rual, Stealer of Hope - Medium (exchange Dash for Shadow of Haste, Shock for Feigned Neutrality or Shadow Refuge and Aftershock for Obsidian Flame. Use Death's Charge from the top of the hill) *** Tureksin the Delegator - Medium/Hard (Shadow of Haste instead of Dash in case he isn't the first target of Sliver Armor, Shadow Refuge instead of Shock and Obsidian Flame. Aggro nearby group of margonites and undead.) **'The Shattered Ravines' *** Dunshek the Purifier - Medium (Pull a second group for a very easy kill.) **'The Sulfurous Wastes' *** Vahlen the Silent - Easy/Medium ((Medium in Hard Mode) bring Shadow of Haste, you might not get it at first, bring high damage spells, and you might consider in taking Glyph of Concentration. Watch out for Signet of Judgment.) Hard Mode notes: Vahlen tends to flee in HM and constantly maintain Vow of Silence. Consider dropping Death's Charge with Elemental Lord and constantly attack him with your staff to ensure he always attack you. *'Realm of Torment' - (Lightbringer title in this area will alter effectiveness.) **'Nightfallen Jahai' *** Chimor the Lightblooded - Easy Leave from Gate of Nightfallen Lands; if the first group of Demons spawned too close to the exit, rezone and try again. If the spawn was good for you, follow the second group of Demons and only engage Chimor after this group has passed him and is well clear or you will die. Do not rush! There are a few patrols just in front of Chimor, keep free from them and maneuver yourself in such a position that you can easily jump to Chimor the moment he is close to these patrols. take your time the first few runs, once you know the patrols it's very easy even on HM. (Nice pair of daggers if you don't have a +Energy/+Enchantment Staff) *** Onslaught of Terror - Easy (Need to aggro at least one other group, elementalists and mesmers can interrupt/slow, bring Feigned Neutrality) **'Domain of Pain' *** Fahralon the Zealous - Easy/Medium (Before entering battle, try using Dark Escape to minimize the damage taken from AoE and Dreadful Pain. If farming in Hard Mode, take Armor of Earth in place of Dash to limit Mystic Twister's damage to approximately 120.) *** Bringer of Deceit - Medium/Hard (If you come directly through the temple after killing Fahralon, you will need to run past his group and aggro a group of Margonites on the bridge a short distance from their patrol. Scythes of Chaos will keep aggro for a long distance, so avoid Shadow Form if no Rain of Terrors are around. May take a few tries to get Sliver Armor to target the boss, so if you notice damage isn't on Bringer, run away and repeat the pulling process.) **'Domain of Fear' *** Flame of Fervor - Hard/Very Hard (You need to bring a full party of heroes or henchies. Your skill bar should have a deep wound inflicting skill, such as Augury of Death or "Finish Him!" as well as Intensity and Lightbringer's Gaze for extra damge. Once you reach its mob, observe if there's a Shadow of Fear (monster) If there is, send all of your heroes to the mob and have them die. After four minions are raised by the Shadow of Fear, run into them and die yourself, and then flag your heroes far away, then go yourself to kill the boss. *** Shrieker of Dread - Hard (you'll need to aggro several (ideally 3) patrols to take him down; wait for them to converge). Also watch out for the Death Nova when killed. *** Storm of Anguish - Medium (Difficult to get to, try to slip between the two first mobs, lure another mob for easy kill) **'Depths of Madness' *** Reaper of Agony - Hard/Very Hard (Time your run when he has moved near the two groups of Margonites. The long run and the titan patrols around him make it hard. Also consider bringing Obsidian Flame, Dragon's Stomp to replace Shock and Aftershock.) *** Ravager of Dreams - Very Hard (Approach from the north, and pull 2-3 groups along with the boss group, 4+ Lightbringer rank reccomended.) *** Topo the Protector - Hard/Very Hard (Aggro once, run, and wait for him to fully summon his army, (about a minute), then shadow form in for a rather easy kill, due to the surronding groups of graven monoliths.) *** Master of Misery - Hard/Very Hard (Pull together groups, beware of scythe attacks and death novas, armor of earth, obsidian flame, feigned neutrality all are good to have.) *** Consort of Ruin - Hard/Very Hard (Pull groups, and make sure it targets him and it will be easy, minions and blades of torment make this tough.) **'Domain of Secrets' *** Exuro Flatus - Medium/Hard Exuro Flatus is relatively near the outpost and ressurrection shrine, but fighting him isn't too easy or too hard. Wait till a group of Shadow Army mobs come relatively near Exuro and aggro them for an easy kill. Bring Dark Escape and Feigned Neutrality to reduce damage from AoE. Veiled Nightmare effect have a tendency to screw you over, so bring Earth Attunement and low energy cost attack spells like Obsidian Flame. Rezone if a group of Shadow Army mobs spawns too close to the resurrection shrine. He is possible to farm in Hard Mode as well. 'Eye of the North' 8''' Current Bosses *Far Shiverpeaks' **'Verdant Cascades' *** Wilderm Wrathspew - '''Easy/Medium' (Start from Olafstead and go to the portal to get in Verdant Cascades. The run to the portal could get hard becouse of the monsters that are patrolling on your way.When trough the portal you will have to run to the ressurection shrine that will have place at the river. There will be a sort of bridge where the boss is floating on. Just lure him and have luck targeting him with sliver armor. Try to get him away from all other wind riders when not targeting him.(It's still possible at 60%DP. only the run will get harder) *** Kaykitt Hidemender - Medium Take Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, Finish Him, Stoneflesh Aura, Dark Escape and Shadow Refuge. The Run is fairly easy, just use shadow form when running past the first group, all others are avoidable. Aggro her group, wait till they get close and cast all in order. When she is weak use finish him to get rid of the last little bit. Note that with Stoneflesh up their group won't be able to immediately kill you after shadow form runs out, and if they do, there is a close by shrine. Untested in HM. **'Norrhart Domains' *** / Fenrir - Hard (Bring Glyph of Concentration or Deadly Paradox to reduce the chance to being interrupted. Sliver has a tendency not to target the boss, possible in Hard Mode, see discussion. You will also face Frozen Elementals and Avalances while running to the location, but they are easy not to aggro them.) **'Varajar Fells' *** Asterius the Mighty - Medium/Medium-Hard (Exit Olafstead and run to the ressurection shrine where Asterius patrols. Try to pull surrounding mobs, and maybe bring armor of earth for some protection against the AoE damage.) **'Ice Cliff Chasms' *** Elsnil Frigidheart - Very Easy/Easy (Go from Eye of the North and aggro one or 2 more groups of Frozen Elementals for an easy kill.) **'Bjora Marches *** Lord Glacius the Eternal - '''Very Easy' Just wait for the Stone Summit to summon him and then start the Shadow Form chain. *'Tarnished Haven **'Riven Earth' *** Rekoff Broodmother - '''Very Easy' Drop a running skill and use Glyph of Concentration to minimize the chance of a Raptor Nestling luckily hitting you with Disrupting Stab. Very Easy in HM too. *'Char Homelands' **'Grothmar Wardowns' *** / Chaelse Flameshielder - Very Easy/Easy Straightfoward run, you can avoid all patrol groups on the way there. Once at the entrance, wait for the two melee hitters to move towards the other group for extra damage and shadow step to the boss. Use other damage skills at your discretion but they shouldn't be necessary. If attempting this run in Hard Mode, you should consider bringing an interruption skill such as Disrupting Dagger to counter Life Sheath as well as Ebon Battle Standard of Honor to take down the boss as quickly as possible. Use Dash to lose any groups you might aggro along the way. **'Alcazia Tangle' *** Pywatt the Swift - Very Easy/Easy An easy way to reach the boss is to leave from Rata Sum and avoid the Angorodons as you go since they have skills that bypass Shadow Form and take the south exit into Alcazia Tangle. Aggro the additional Raptor group from the south but NOT the Ceratadons as they possess Shockwave and will kill you through your Shadow Form. With the additional group and Pywatt's group, you should have the sufficient number of enemies to use Sliver Armor effectively to kill the boss. If his green item does not drop, simply die and allow yourself to resurrect at the shrine near the area entrance and rezone to try again. See also * Build:E/A Solo Green Farmer * Video: YouTube * Video: Videoclip killing 22 bosses using solo green farmer build * Video: Solo 20 Bosses A/E YouTube video * Video: Solo 20 Bosses 2 A/E YouTube video * Video: Sunreach Warmaker/Falaharn Mistwarden tutorial * Video: Solo 20 Bossess A/E Hard Mode * Video: Solo Orosen, Tranquil Acolyte * Video: Solo Ghail The Bone Dancer * Video: Solo Lian, Dragon's Petal * Video: Ele Variant A/E Solo Green Farmer